Schlechte Karten
by Trovia
Summary: - "Nee", erwidert Chief Tyrol. "Wir reden von Pornos." -- Chuckles, Starbuck, Gaeta & Ensemble, keine Pairings, spielt nach Episode 1x04: "Zeichen der Reue / Act of Contrition".


**Papierkram: **

_Weder bin ich Ron D. Moore, noch werde ich von ihm (oder sonstwem) bezahlt._

_Donald „Chuckles" Perry ist neben Kat und Hot Dog der dritte Rekrut in Episode 4, „Zeichen der Reue / Act of Contrition". Tragischerweise ging er auf der Tyliummission von uns; insgesamt war er in ca. vier Episoden dabei und öffnete darin ungefähr zehnmal den Mund. ;-)_

* * *

**Schlechte Karten**

Anfangs hat Perry es für eine großartige Idee gehalten, auf die Galactica überzusiedeln und Viperpilot zu werden, aber nach vier Tagen ist er sich nicht mehr so sicher. Im Gegensatz zu Kat weiß er nicht, wie man auf Leute zugeht, und so unkompliziert wie Costanza ist er auch nicht. Die Piloten - die _anderen_ Piloten, er ist ja jetzt auch einer - sind ja alle ganz nett, wenn auch verdammt laut. Aber auf dem Schiff wimmelt es von Offizieren und Aktivität, und meistens weiß er nicht, was er machen oder sagen soll.

Nach bereits zwei Tagen wurde er rausgeschmissen, aber dann haben sie ihn wieder aufgenommen; seitdem ist er für alle nur noch Chuckles, fühlt sich aber trotzdem, als ob er eigentlich auf die Faru Sadin gehört. Da hat er von Tauschgeschäften gelebt - Kost gegen Arbeit -, und er hat nichts mitgebracht. Er _besitzt_ nichts, was er hätte mitbringen können, und genau deshalb ist er ja auch hier - es kann schließlich nur aufwärts gehen.

Bisher sucht er aber noch vergebens nach dem Platz, den es hier angeblich für ihn gibt.

„Willst du einsteigen, Grünschnabel?" fragt ihn der CAG - wie heißt er noch gleich, Apollo - und schaut fragend von seinem Triadspiel in der Messe auf. Mit ihm sitzen ein paar andere Piloten am Tisch, die ihn kritisch beäugen, aber trotzdem ganz nett aussehen. Also würde sich Chuckles schon ganz gern dazusetzen, aber...

„Sorry, kann nicht", murmelt er mit einem sehnsüchtigen Blick auf die Karten. „Hab nichts, was ich setzen kann."

Zwei Tage später zerkratzt er die Karosserie seiner Viper beim Landen fast gar nicht, macht sie erstmals fast gar nicht kaputt und Thrace - oder Gott, wie auch immer - sieht ihn nur eine Sekunde lang an. Dann nickt sie, und zu seiner eigenen Verwirrung macht ihn das sogar stolz.

Natürlich will Kat ihn sofort in die Messe schleifen und feiern, aber er muss ablehnen, so lächerlich es auch langsam sein mag, aber er hat immer noch nichts, was er als Einsatz benutzen kann. Er kann sich ja nicht mal an den regen Tauschgeschäften der Flugdivision beteiligen; seine Zivilsachen - _Zivvie_sachen heißt das jetzt wohl - hat er schon für eine Uniform verschachert. Er besitzt rein gar nichts, wenn er von ein paar Blättern und einem Bleistift absieht -- Papier ist so ziemlich das einzige, an dem es ihm nicht mangelt.

Also bleibt er stattdessen auf dem Landedeck zurück, um sich die Kratzer an der Viper selbst anzusehen, weil sie jetzt seine Viper ist und in seiner Verantwortung liegt. Ein paar Meter entfernt steht Chief Tyrol und unterhält sich mit einem Offizier, der Chuckles am ersten Tag vorgestellt worden ist - Lt. Gaeta aus dem CIC. Sie nicken Chuckles grüßend zu, ohne ihre Unterhaltung zu unterbrechen.

„Doch, wirklich", sagt der Chief. „Mit den Maschinisten hab ich ja auch gesprochen. Auf der Chrion haben sie dasselbe Problem. Ich hab einen ihrer Deckhelfer gefragt." Düster runzelt er die Stirn. „Man könnte meinen, die Zylonen haben sie extra zerstört, nur um uns eins auszuwischen."

Lt. Gaeta presst die Lippen aufeinander. „Irgendwann taucht bestimmt noch was auf", sagt er, als versuche er sich selbst zu überzeugen. „Chief, mir sitzt das halbe CIC im Nacken, und jetzt hat auch noch Dr. Baltar angefangen zu fragen..."

Der Chief zuckt mit den Schultern. „Tut mir ja leid, Sir."

Neugierig schaut Chuckles auf. „Geht uns schon wieder das Wasser aus?" Nachträglich erinnert er sich daran, wo er sich befindet, und fügt hinzu: „Sir."

„Nee", erwidert Chief Tyrol. „Wir reden von Pornos."

Einen Moment lang ist Chuckles sich absolut sicher, dass er sich verhört hat.

„Pornos", fügt der Lieutenant erklärend hinzu. „Sie gehen uns aus. Oder genau genommen haben wir zu wenige an Bord. Wir können sie ohne Netzwerk nicht aufspüren, und niemand will sie verkaufen." Er verzieht unwillig die Lippen. „Schlecht für die Bordmoral."

„Es entwickelt sich zu einem Problem", stimmt Tyrol zu.

Chuckles ist sich immer noch nicht ganz sicher, ob er sich nicht verhört hat.

Nach einem erwartungsvollen Moment der Stille hebt Gaeta die Augenbrauen. „Sie kennen nicht zufällig einen Geheimvorrat, Kadett?"

„Öhm. Nein." Chuckles zögert. „...Sir."

„Dr. Baltar bringt mich um", murmelt der Lieutenant und winkt ab. „Naja. Weitermachen, Chief. Kadett."

Und Chuckles sieht den beiden nach und kommt zu der Schlussfolgerung, dass es auf Kampfsternen manchmal verdammt merkwürdig zugeht. An der Oberfläche ist zwar alles ganz anders als auf der Faru Sadin und den Zivil... den _Zivvie_schiffen, schließlich ist er ja jetzt auch ein Viperpilot anstatt überflüssigem Ballast. Und all die Rufnamen und Ränge und Uniformen sind auch verdammt einschüchternd. Vor allem, wenn sich unter der pompösen Fassade rein gar nichts geändert hat.

Dafür kommt ihm aber nach einigen Minuten der Viperinspektion eine Idee. Also scheißt er auf die Karosserie, rappelt sich auf, und zwei Minuten später ist er bereits in seinem Quartier. Von Kat und Hot Dog ist nichts zu sehen, also stört ihn auch keiner mit dummen Fragen, als er das Papier unter der Matratze hervorzieht.

Mit einem Grinsen lässt Chuckles sich aufs Bett fallen und sieht das leere Blatt kritisch an. Seine Tage als _Star Cruiser Triton_-Fan liegen schon lange zurück, und seitdem hat er auch nichts mehr geschrieben, aber was soll's? So schwer ist es auch wieder nicht, und dass er seit Kriegsbeginn keinen Sex mehr hatte, macht's auch nicht gerade schwieriger. Gute Ideen hat er massenhaft, nur hatte er nie einen Grund sie aufzuschreiben.

Gutgelaunt sucht er sich eine aus und macht sich an die Arbeit.

* * *

Die halbe Nacht hindurch schreibt er und bemerkt dabei kaum, dass der Morgenappell immer näher rückt. Prompt vermasselt er dann auch beim Frühtraining die Landung, aber als Thraces göttlicher Zorn auf ihn niederprasselt, fragt er sich trotzdem gleichzeitig, was für ein Szenario zu einem Charakter wie ihr passen würde. Er entscheidet sich für Maschinenöl und Duschen - zugegebenermaßen nicht sehr originell, aber man darf sein Pulver ja nicht schon in der ersten Geschichte verschießen.

Kaum dass er sich seiner Ausrüstung entledigt und zu Abend gegessen hat, findet er sich in der Messe wieder und hält nach einer Triadrunde Ausschau. In einer Ecke sind Thrace und Gaeta, Crashdown und dieser Wissenschaftler versammelt, und ein Stuhl ist noch frei, also setzt Chuckles sich unzeremoniell dazu und wartet darauf, dass Baltar neu gibt.

Vorher zieht er allerdings ein Blatt aus der Tasche und legt es zu den Einsätzen.

„Und das ist...?" fragt Thrace skeptisch.

„Das ist Pornographie", erwidert Chuckles.

Eine Sekunde lang herrscht absolute Stille.

Dann sind auf einmal alle in Bewegung. Stühle fallen zu Boden, und aufgeregte Stimmen reden durcheinander.

Natürlich erbeutet Thrace das Blatt. Geschickt windet sie sich aus Crashdowns Schwitzkasten frei und bringt ein paar Tische zwischen sich und die Kameraden. Als sie mit einem triumphierenden Johlen mitten in der Messe zum Stehen kommt und auf den Fußballen wippend das Blatt auffaltet, liegen bereits alle Augen im Raum auf ihr. Nervös beobachtet Chuckles, wie sie zu lesen beginnt und noch ein wenig mehr liest und der Triumph in ihrer Miene durch Konzentration ersetzt wird.

Angespannte Offiziere hängen an ihren Lippen. Im Augenwinkel bekommt Chuckles mit, dass Gaeta seine Uniform glattstreicht, während er sich erwartungsvoll aufsetzt, ohne den Blick von der Pilotin zu nehmen. Zu seiner Linken zuckt Baltar ruckartig mit den Schultern, um dem Raum als solchem mitzuteilen, dass er gerade nicht gestört werden will.

Thraces Mundwinkel verziehen sich zu einem Grinsen.

„Frack!" stößt sie aus. „Meine Güte, Chuckles! Wer hätte das gedacht!"

„Ist es gut?" fragt Gaeta sofort.

„Frack, ja. Total heiß."

Chuckles kann nichts dagegen machen; ein breites Grinsen breitet sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

Thrace ist zurück und plumpst mit einem Krachen auf ihren Stuhl. Erwartungsfroh reibt sie sich die Hände.

„Also, meine Herren, auf zum geschäftlichen Teil."

„Da ist doch noch mehr, wo das herkam, oder?"

„Frack, fangt einfach an..."

„Es ist mir ein Vergnügen Sie in unserer Runde zu begrüßen, Mr. Perry."

Aufregung hängt dicht wie Rauch in der Luft - Chuckles kann sie beinahe schmecken. Auf der Galactica hat er sich noch nie so gefühlt, nirgendwo hat er sich seit Kriegsbeginn so gefühlt -- ein kindisches, glorreiches, vollkommen zweckfreies Gefühl der Freude. Dieses eine Mal dreht sich ihr Leben um etwas, das überhaupt nicht wichtig ist - das nur wichtig ist, weil sie es alle so wollen. Schließlich geht es um Pornographie. Das befriedigt ein Grundbedürfnis, so ähnlich wie Nahrung.

Einen Moment später treffen seine Karten bei ihm ein, und Chuckles wirft einen prüfenden Blick darauf. Unwillkürlich muss er lachen.

Er hält das schlechteste Blatt seines gesamten Lebens in der Hand.

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**Mehr BSG-Fanfic?**

_Wenn ihr gerne mehr lesen würdet, empfehle ich euch, nicht nur meinen Account im Auge zu behalten, sondern auch den Account „BSG-Trovia", auf ich bald ein paar Übersetzungen aus dem Englischen hochladen werde._

_Wenn ihr mehr von mir lesen wollt, könnt ihr entweder warten oder mein Livejournal aufsuchen und auf Englisch lesen -- Link findet ihr im Profil als Homepage-URL._

_So oder so motivieren Reviews mich immer sehr. ;-)_

**Mehr HP-Fanfic?**

_Ich hab momentan nicht vor, eine zu schreiben, aber behaltet auf jeden Fall neben diesem Account auch den „Rumtreiberinnen"-Account im Auge. Man weiß ja nie, was sich alles ergibt._


End file.
